


Two Sided Confession

by fromhogwarts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball Team, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhogwarts/pseuds/fromhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Being in a basketball team with a gorgeous boy was troubling. Especially when he was the captain. Minho/Newt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sided Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own The Maze Runner.

Newt never meant to have a crush on the basketball team's captain.

But he did anyway.

It wasn't his fault. He blamed Minho for his cute face and sweet personality. A boy shouldn't be this perfect.

It wasn't until Newt –on his sophomore year- made into the team. Minho, being the captain, taught him a lot. After a few  
months of spending time together; at practice, celebrations after winning a huge game Newt found himself noticing  
small details about him.

The way he passes the ball or the face he makes when he misses a shot.

Bloody hell, the boy was adorable.

"Newt, you're so obvious." Thomas' voice brought him to reality. "Stop staring at him."

They were in the small, humid cafeteria, having lunch and Newt was eyeing the black haired boy- again.

"Oh, I'm sick of your lovesick puppy attitude. Go talk to him, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Thomas asked.

That question somehow made Newt picture Minho burning the gay flag up while trying to beat the homosexuality out of  
him. He was so afraid that he might be one of those closed-minded awful gits.

"No, Tommy. Are out of your bloody mind?" Newt muttered. "He's not into me."  
"Newt." The brown haired spoke with a low voice. "Are you really that blind? Look, I'm only going to say it once, so listen to  
me carefully. You're a good looking fella. Why wouldn't he be interested in you?"  
"He's not-"  
"He's bisexual."  
"What?" The blond nearly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Shush. People are looking." Thomas said after apologizing to the annoyed people around for his friend's behaviour. "I  
thought you knew. After all, it's about the Great Basketballer Golden Schoolboy Minho. Everybody knows it."  
Newt rolled his eyes at his friend. "Jealous?"  
Thomas grinned like a cheshire cat. "No, not really."  
"I always knew you wanted me. " The blond joked with an amused smile across his face.  
"You wish." Tommy responded, his lips were curled into a smile but he seemed thoughtful. "Anyway. Go get him, tiger."  
"I- No?" Newt gulped. "What if he rejects me? We're on the same basketball team, it would be awkward."  
"Oh, come on." said the brown haired, protesting. "Newt, have some courage. He isn't going to kill you or anything."  
Actually, Newt could just die out of excitement and it was not a good type. "Wait." He said. "Do you want me to do it now?"  
"Now, after practice, ten years later… does it matter?"  
Newt took a deep breath. "After practice then."

Normally, Newt loved the practice. He loved the feeling of being a part of a team and he thought he was really good at the  
sport. Being able to see Minho in his team jersey was just a bonus, of course.

But that day, he really sucked. He was doing all the wrong things. Sending passes to the opponent team, trying to shoot  
the ball from furthest areas and actually dropping the ball.

He was too nervous to get his head in the game.

When they gave a break Minho came to him with a water bottle in his hand. His hair was down unlike the most of the  
time and he smelled horrible. Even if Newt liked him he couldn't stand the smell of sweat after practise. But that's what  
showers are for, right?

"Hey Newt." He greeted. "You seem kind of… off today. Are you okay?"

How lovely of him.

"Erm… nothing's wrong. Actually I want to talk to you. After practice." Newt said with a noticeable blush. Fortunately, it  
looked like he was heated up from the practise.  
"Oh… okay I guess." Minho answered. But then he looked confused for a second. "Wait. You're not quitting the team, are  
you? Without you we'd be screwed."  
"No." Newt said quickly. "It's not that. Don't ask questions. Just meet me in the locker room, okay?"  
Newt felt his heart pounding inside his chest. He hoped the Asian couldn't hear it.  
"Okay." The black haired said and handed him the bottle. "Drink some water. You look almost depressed."  
Newt wasn't sure how drinking water would solve his problems but he did as he told anyway. "Thanks." He muttered  
before going back to the practice.

Newt felt like he was about to die. He was waiting outside the locker room for Minho to get out of the shower. Everyone  
else on the team had already left, they were alone in the gym. Maybe it wasn't too late for Newt to back out. He could just  
go home and tell Minho he had stomach ache or something. While he was thinking all the possibilities Minho called his  
name.  
"Newt. Come here and tell me what you want to say, okay?"

When Newt entered the room he couldn't say he was irritated by the sight.

Minho was standing in front of his locker, still wet from the shower. But the first thing Newt noticed was that he wasn't  
wearing a shirt. He couldn't help but study Minho's body. His muscles were well built from all the basketball; he looked  
strong enough to carry Newt at least.

Newt gulped. He was about to confess to his crush and he was bloody shirtless. Well, this was going to be awkward.  
Thank God, he had his pants on.

"Like what you see?" Minho stated, noticing that the blond boy was staring at him.  
"Oh, isn't it the catch-phrase of all cocky people in the world?" Newt said, with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
Minho chuckled. "If you're perfect you have to praise yourself."  
Oh, he just didn't know how much Newt agreed.  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Minho said while putting on a black shirt.  
Newt felt his hands sweating. "Oh... yeah. That." He said, trying to gain time. "I have a crush on some guy."  
"Oh." mumbled Minho, sounding almost disappointed. "So what does it have anything to do with me?"  
Newt didn't know what to say next. "But I'm too afraid to confess."  
"And?"  
"I want to practice on you." Newt blurted out, not knowing where in the bloody hell he came up with that.  
"Practice." Minho echoed. "Like what?"  
"You know… can I confess my undying love for you?"  
Newt mentally hit himself for sounding like a creepy stalker.  
"Uhm- I guess?" said Minho. He looked so confused while he came closer to Newt.  
"So, Minho…" Newt started to speak. "I have been- no… I have a crush on you since-"  
"Stop." Minho interrupted. "You have you do it slower. Trust me, I know."  
"Huh? Care to show me, Flirting Professor?"  
"Of course." said Minho and winked at him. He came closer and closer until their noses almost touched. "I'll start now."  
Not being able to speak Newt nodded. Minho was so close to him that he could see the way his eyelashes move as he  
talked. He couldn't even think straight. He dared to gaze at his lips, watched them as he talked. He was amazed at how  
beautiful that boy was.  
"When I first saw you, in the gym I thought you were gorgeous. Then, you made into the team and I was so glad that I  
could get to know you. And Newt, you're the most admirable person to me in this world. So… I must admit I kind of have a  
tiny, little bit crush on you."

Newt was so shocked at the black haired boy's confession that he couldn't even react.  
Minho cleared his throat after seconds of uncomfortable silence. "So that's how it's done." He said, as he tried to pull  
away.  
Newt didn't want him to think he was uninterested. "Minho." He said without thinking. "Can I kiss you?"

Newt watched as Minho's eyes widened. The boy nodded as he came even closer – if that was possible.

He made a noise from the back of his throat.

A sound of desire, need or even desperation.

Newt's hands found their way to Minho's neck when they pressed their lips together. The kiss lasted for only few  
seconds but it gave Newt butterflies.

"Minho." The blond said when their lips parted. "Remember my crush? It's you, actually."  
Minho grinned before he pulled him close again. "I kind of figured."


End file.
